


Welcome to My Crib

by YoungatHeart21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017), T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Writing Sprint, challenge, tcc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungatHeart21/pseuds/YoungatHeart21
Summary: Trini struggles to build the twins new cribs.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Welcome to My Crib

**Author's Note:**

> I know a double drabble should only have 200 words, but I am pleased with this hope you enjoy.

The instructions were not in English Trini was sure of it. Nothing was making any sense and the more she tried to decipher the words written on the Ikea cradles she just became more confused. She refused to call Ikea and ask for help. She could do this, these were for her babies and nothing would stop her. 

Taking a deep breath she calmed down and started from the beginning again. Looking at the words and pictures slowly noticing a tiny detail she missed she sighed in relief finding the piece she thought was useless at first. Going from there it was smooth sailing if long.

Hearing a knock on the door Trini turned to see Kim standing there with a black coffee in hand. “Here Baby,” Kim says, handing the coffee over.

“Smells great,” Trini says, inhaling the warm aroma. “Did you really drive all the way to Krispy Kreme just to get me a cup? You didn’t have to.”

“I know but you’ve been working so hard to build these cribs I felt bad and wanted to help in some way that wouldn’t cause a distraction.”

“Thank you, babe, I appreciate it,” Trini replied, returning to her work on the cribs.


End file.
